Happy Anniversary
by NicoJade
Summary: Oneshot. “I-I’m married..” She squeaked. “Oh really?” He smirked.


**Rating: **PG/PG-13?

**Warning: **Implied Nudity and Suggestive Content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Exciting Animal March or any related characters. Obviously.

A little bit of collab~

BIG, HUGE Thank you!! to Fukubi (Zane on the UnT forums) for helping me. The pieces she wrote will be _in italics. _

* * *

"Ahhh.." Akari sunk down into the soothing hot spring. Somehow the idea had possessed her that mining the upper Mt. Garmon would be a good idea today. After 45 floors and hardly anything to show for it, Akari just wanted to rest for a while. She closed her eyes and leaned back as the water helped ease her aching body.

A sudden movement in the water alerted her to another presence in the small pool. Her eyes snapped open. Lounging on the other side of the spring –but still within very close proximity- was a man, a naked man. His long red hair cascaded over his perfect shoulders. Akari couldn't help following it down his sculpted chest, further down to his chiseled abs, down to where it pooled around him in the water. Blushing violently Akari quickly looked away.

"I'm trying to relax here!" She said, annoyance lacing her tone.

"So am I." He replied boredly.

Akari noticed his eyes wandering and sunk lower into the water. He on the other hand decided to take a moment to sweep his long hair behind his back showing off even more of his –very nice- physique. Akari let out a small squeak and quickly found a seemingly very interesting rock to look at. Her reaction caused the man to smirk as he let out a low chuckle.

After a while Akari had decided the rock was of no further interest and wished to get out. The only problem was he didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Close your eyes I want to get out." She said almost more to the rock than the man who had yet to cease staring at her.

He shifted slightly but his eyes remained open.

"I'm serious!" She said, this time turning to face him. She was surprised to find he had somehow managed to silently slide even closer.

His red eyes were once again traveling over what little of her was visible above the cloudy water. Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest as he moved in closer still. "I-I'm married.." She squeaked out causing him to pause for a moment.

"Oh really?" He smirked taking her by the wrists.

"Yes! And he's the type to get extremely jealous." She said trying –but failing miserably- to break away as he pulled her up, pinning her to a large boulder.

_The man pressed his face against her neck, his hands traveling down to her waist, taking in all of her curves. Akari desperately tried to remove his hands, but they were firmly gripping her waist. He stopped at her neck, the anticipation was killing her, then his lips made contact with her skin as he lightly kissed her neck._

"Is he now?" He said into her neck as he began kissing a line down her collarbone.

_Akari let out a small moan, sensing the smirk radiating from the man. His lips traveled back all the way to hers, coming to a halt at her chin. He pressed his body closer to her, hoping to control her useless efforts to escape. _

"Nhg.." She squirmed trying once again to free herself. "He's also the type that forgets important anniversaries. He stopped his decent momentarily. "Hn.. Are you sure he forgot? Perhaps.." He resumed. "..He was merely distracted today."

"I need to get home now." She stated breathlessly. "My children.."

"Is your husband not there?" He paused to give a little extra attention to her navel.

_"Please...don't..." begged Akari as she leaned back against the boulder, wishing she could sink back into the water. The man paid no attention to her pleas, continuing his pleasure attacks on her. He retreated, the smirk still present on his lips, when he heard Akari's pleas turn into moans, signifying he had done his job right. _

Akari found herself unable to speak for a moment, trying to regain her breath. Her voice seemed to be stuck somewhere, unwilling to allow her to stop him. _Her train of thought snapped, as drops of water brought her back to the reality of the situation. She looked up to see the red-headed man above her, his face inches from her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a kiss._

_Akari found herself kissing back, but fought the urge to put her arms around him. The man solved the problem by pulling her closer to him, and pressing his lips deeper on her. A few seconds passed when he finally pulled away. Akari looked up at him, flustered. _

"…Please?..." She pleaded. Her voice finally obeying her.

Reluctantly, he released his grip allowing her to fall slowly back into the water. Without a word he turned and exited the spring. _Akari brought her hands to her face, trying to comprehend the situation that had just occurred._

***

She made it home a few hours later to find that her children were already in bed and asleep. Giving both a kiss on the forehead she made her way up to her bedroom.

Upstairs, she found her husband was also already in bed. Sighing heavily, she changed and took her place next to him.

"Happy anniversary" A voice whispered as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "What took you so long?"

"I was distracted by a very sexy man in a hot spring." She confessed.

"Really?" He purred, pulling her body to his own. "Do you always cheat on your husband with strange men?"

_Akari stopped for a moment, contemplating what to say next. She looked down at the mischievous red eyes of her husband and she leaned and planted a kiss on him. He let out a low chuckle, his free hand playing with the loose strap of her night gown, playfully pulling it down. _

"I might consider it when he leaves me to walk all the way back down a mountain."

_He didn't respond, instead he rolled over, switching positions. He stared down at her with one of his many sexy smirks. Akari laughed, putting her arms around him, pulling him down, he was more than happy to oblige. He ran kisses down her neck, Akari enjoying every second of it._

_The joy ended once he stopped at her shoulder, her husband groaned as he stared at her dress._

_"What about you? I didn't see you putting up any resistance," he smirked at her._

_"Hmph, maybe because he was doing a better job at it than you, Ignis," said Akari with a hint of annoyance in her voice, angry that he had stopped just to state that._

_"Is that so? Perhaps..." he said, as he began the slow process of taking off her clothes, which he knew annoyed her. "I should prove you wrong." he finished, continuing his trail of kisses._

_Akari ran her hands over his hair, focusing on the silkiness of it, not quite willing to give in into his tactics. Sadly her body failed her, letting out small moans the lower he went down. _

It was becoming increasingly hard to stay annoyed at this point.

* * *

Once again. Reveiws are not nessicary but you are free to comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
